


These Long Days Without You Have Me Missing Home (You)

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Magnus returns home exhausted and sick from a long day and could really use relaxing remedies from a certain shadowhunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> This is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me?  
> Nah, just kidding, give me all of your comments and suggestions!  
> I'm a huge fan of the show and and I have a lot of feelings about everyone and everything and didn't know how else to express it, so I thought i'd try it out here!  
> This is just a one shot malec scene that is much needed!  
> Just some fluffiness for our boys who seem to never be able to catch a break.  
> (No Betas, all my own mistakes!)  
> Enjoy! =)

The sounds of soft rain pattering against the bedroom window and bustling city streets below slowly woke Alec up. He rubbed his face into the warmth radiating off his husbands chest he was currently occupying. A strong heartbeat against his ear, reminding him to thank the Angels above for this amazing man, who was currently letting out a soft snore every other breath. He squeezed his arms tighter around Magnus, bringing him impossibly closer than before. The window was open just barely enough to send in a cool New York Autumn breeze, chilling Magnus as he lets out a shiver, causing him to flex his hand grasping at Alec’s hair. Alec softly smiles at him as he pulls the blankets higher around them. Mustering up all of the love he has for this man, he gives a soft kiss to the sweet spot on his partner’s neck, remembering last night. 

\--

Magnus’s clients had been driving him up the wall, almost literally. Alec had fallen asleep on the couch last night reading a book, waiting for him to come home, he really wasn’t a worrier, it was just the polite thing to do, at least, that’s what he tells himself. 

It wasn’t until late when Magnus had walked through the door, looking utterly exhausted, not caring that his hair was in complete disarray or the fact that he got his designer clothes soaked walking home because he didn’t have enough power to conjure up a portal. He let out a deep breath of relief as he finally made it home after such a long and wet day. Because it was so late, he assumed Alec would already be asleep in bed. On his way to their bedroom, he hears a soft meow and peeks into the living room. Chairman Meow was a ball of fluff on Alec’s chest, slowly moving up and down due to the deep state of sleep he must have been in.

A soft smile arose and a look of fondness as he took in the sight of him lying on his back, head on the arm of the couch, his left leg curled at the knee on the couch as the right one hung off the couch. His right arm curled on his stomach, a book on the edges of slipping through his fingers to the floor and his left arm thrown back over the arm of the couch.

Suddenly forgetting he was soaked and chilled to the bone, Magnus let the warm feeling in his chest spread throughout his body, thankful for his shadowhunter who promises he doesn’t worry when Magnus is out late because he knows he can handle himself but still can’t go to bed without knowing he has returned home safe. He quietly walks over as Chairman meows again and scurries away as Magnus bends down next to the couch.

Alec had awoken to a hand running through his hair and a soft kiss on his forehead. He quickly opens his eyes to see Magnus gazing down fondly at him, suddenly forgetting that he was soaking wet.

“Hey,” Alec whispered in concern, “Let’s get you warmed up and in bed.”

Magnus gives him a grateful smile, overpowered with the love he has for this man who can read everything he is thinking with just a simple look.  
Alec stands up and grabs Magnus’s hand, leading him towards the bathroom in their bedroom.

“Bath first, we have to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold,” Alec said as he gently pulled Magnus into the bathroom and starts a warm bath.

“Mmh Alexander, talk dirty to me,” Magnus said playfully as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt and gave Alec a wink as Alec rolled his eyes at him and checked the temperature of the water. 

Exhaustion hit him hard, and he found himself slowing down as he was attempting to pull his pants off the rest of the way.  
Alec walked over and maneuvered Magnus to sit on the edge of the luxurious tub. 

“Here, let me before you hurt yourself. We can’t have the High Warlock of Brooklyn falling and hurting himself because he couldn’t get undressed for his husband, that would be embarrassing.” Alec said with a smirk as he grabbed the end of his pants legs and pulled.

Magnus dramatically put his hand to his chest and let out an exasperated gasp. “Could you imagine what they would say about me? Oh I could just hear the rumors now,” he said as he pulled his legs out the rest of the way to help Alec.

“I must say darling, I do rather enjoy you taking my clothes off, soaking wet or not. It’s always better to be naked, clothes just get in the way too much.” Magnus quirked his eyebrow and gave Alec his best charming smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

Alec leaned away a fraction, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. The breath of distance between them driving Magnus with want and need.  
“Bath first, then you get your kiss.” Alec finalized, raising his eyebrows, a playful daring look in his eyes dared Magnus to fight him while he sat shivering on the edge of the luxurious tub. Alec wouldn’t give in while his husband was still shivering from the cold leftover remnants of rain on his beautiful skin.

“Alexander, I’m not going to die from a cold,” Magnus said as he slowly ran his hands up and down Alec’s muscular arms as he gave Alec a dirty look, eyeing him up and down, appreciating this beautiful man who is still not kissing him. “And if I do die, I should at least have one last kiss,” he informed Alec as he leaned in again.

Alec was about to give in before he broke his trance at the last second and looked to the side in thought, a slow mischievous smile tugging on his lips as he glanced back at Magnus’s lips. He leans in, hands settling on Magnus’s hips. What Magnus thinks will end up with both of them naked and making out in the bath turns out to be a slight shove backwards. Magnus yells in surprise at the warm water circulating him, his ears fill with Alec’s soft chuckle as Magnus glares at him.

“You could have done this the easy way,” Alec states as he gets on his knees just outside of the tub and gently tugs Magnus until he is laying back. Alec’s tone turned from serious to soft in a second. “Now let me take care of you,” he murmured into his ear.

Magnus sighed in defeat and sank into the plethora of bubbles while closing his eyes, knowing his husband will only feel better when he can take care of little things for Magnus, like washing his hair. He hadn’t noticed how much his eyes were aching to be closed. Alec grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair lightly, massaging Magnus’s head as often as possible. Magnus’s head slowly drifted over to one side, soaking up the warm water and Alec’s gentle hands washing his body. 

Realizing that he hadn’t even seen Alec today besides a brief goodbye kiss in the morning, Magnus forced a newfound energy to wake up and hear all about his husband’s day. Alec smiled and told him about the successful missions he went on with Jace and Izzy, despite the rain and getting soaked as well. Alec had a fond smile on his face as he told Magnus about how Max “accidentally” set fire to his food again in Idris so Alec helped him study up on his runes which turned out to be them laughing too much and going out for hot chocolate to award learning the extinguish rune to put out his fires.

“You know,” Magnus said with a certain mischievous look in his eye, “water is also a great way to put out a fire. And, if I’m not mistaken, you’re definitely the hottest thing I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on Alexander.”

Alec swapped his sweet smile to a serious stone hard look, knowing what was coming. “No Magnus, don’t,” he said as he shook his head vigorously.

Alec attempted to stand up but Magnus grabbed him around his waist and Alec yelped at the sudden wetness.  
“Magnus come on! I’m still wearing-“ Alec was cut off as Magnus pulled him into the water, letting out a hearty laugh that Alec felt he hasn’t heard in a while.  
Alec tried to look displeased and gave Magnus a deadpan stare, but it just ended in Magnus throwing his head back laughing more at this adorably soaked man still fully clothed.

Magnus’s laugh was cut off as Alec grabbed his face and dove in for a sweet slow kiss. Magnus was surprised at first, but he slowly lost himself in Alec’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and turned his head to kiss him deeper. Magnus let out a soft moan as their tongues and lips languidly danced together. The world disappeared as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist and pulled him into his lap, forgetting he was still dressed. Without breaking the kiss, Magnus straddled him and sighed in contentment. They eventually pulled back enough to keep their noses barely touching, breathing a little hard, eyes still closed. 

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered, playfulness replaced with sincere adoration, “for taking care of me when I need it most.” He opened his eyes to see Alec’s beautiful hazel ones already watching him, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Well,” Alec stated as a matter of fact as he tucked a lose piece of hair behind his husband’s ear, “you almost ruined the new rug I bought by walking in wearing those soaking clothes, so really I had no choice. Chairman would be distraught, that’s his rug to ruin-“Magnus pinched his nipple through his soaked shirt and Alec jumped a little and grabbed his hands, letting out a simple laugh that wrecked Magnus. “Okay fine.” Alec took his hands gently and kissed them while staring longingly at Magnus. “You’ve been working really hard lately and I just…I miss seeing you and hearing your laugh. If I can do anything to relieve your stress or hear that laugh, then I’m gonna do it. I love you, Magnus. I’d do anything for you. Even if that means getting in a bath fully clothed,” Alec ended with a full blown smile, looking down and realizing how fully soaked he is.

Magnus is at a loss for words, taken over by the love he has for this man who knows just the right thing to say to put butterflies in his stomach. Even after years of being together, the love between them never dwindled, but rather grew more with each passing day they get to spend together.

“Well darling, we can’t have you catch a cold,” Magnus’s tone low, a different kind of hunger in his eyes as he slides his hands under Alec’s shirt and slowly pulls it up his chest, not forgetting to take his time going over Alec’s glorious abs, “You better take these off.”

Magnus expected his husband to roll his eyes as he usually does when he manages to make everything sexual, but was surprised to see a soft smile forming with a small huff from his nose of amusement and adoration. With shining hazel eyes full of absolute love, Alec allowed Magnus to assist in pulling off the rest of his clothes, surprisingly difficult being soaking wet and all. Only having eyes for his husband, Alec threw his clothes to the side expecting to her a wet and heavy slosh on the tile, but was surprised to hear a quick snap and looked over to see dry clothes folded nicely on the counter.

“Feeling better already are we?” he asked Magnus, his hard calloused hands running just barely over Magnus’ back, enough to give him chills in the steaming water. 

Magnus hums. “I think a beautifully toned and sweet husband does just the trick,” he says softly as he runs his hands down Alec’s chest, making him huff and smile playfully back. 

A slight blush kisses his cheeks as he brings his hands up to cup Magnus’s face, “Just doing what I can,” he spoke softly and leans in, starting a slow kiss that makes his heart flutter against his chest. 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus whispered into the breath of distance separating them, hoping Alec could hear every ounce of sincerity in his voice. Keeping his eyes closed, he reaches for more, insatiable now that he’s had a taste of Alec’s lips.

Their kisses became heated in a slow lustful longing for one another, the sound of their breaths turning into pants filled the air as rain trickled down the now fogged up window outside, distorting the colors of streets lights and cars into a mirage of red and yellow on black as the moon and stars shone down.

\--

Alec pressed light kisses up and down his husband’s bare chest as he slowly woke up.  
A light smile was brought to Magnus’s face as he hummed in contentment. 

“Well good mor-“ Magnus broke off with a loud sneeze that had Alec reeling back in shock, a slight knowing grin crosses his face.

He squinted his eyes and pointed a finger at Magnus. “I told you you’d get sick.”

“Shush you,” Magnus retorts as he rubs his nose, “it was one sneeze, I’m not getting –“ he broke off with another sneeze, “ugh, sick!” he ends with a sniffle. His eyes were half drooped and turning slightly pink.

“Awh babe, you look so cute when you’re in denial-“  
The last thing Alec saw was a disproving look from his husband before he was cut off with a pillow shoved to his face as he was forced onto his back with Magnus climbing on top of him. His laughter filtered through the pillow till Magnus allowed him to remove it so he could breathe again. 

“I’ll show you sick,” he states as he leans in to devour Alec.

“Okay, in no way is that turning me on,” Alec stated as he puts a finger to Magnus’s mouth. His look of disgust was overpowered through his playful grin he couldn’t help. 

Now straddling his husband, Magnus bends down, determined to turn Alec’s laugh into a moan and prove to him that he’s not sick when he feels an abrupt loss of breath that turns into a coughing fit. He leans back and covers his mouth with his forearm as his coughing continues and Alec wraps his long slender arms around his waist and flips him to the right, reversing their positions.

“Oh, wait, so you really are going to show me how sick you are? That wasn’t just some of the many of thousands of dirty ploys you use to charm your way into my pants?” Alec questions with a sly grin, settling comfortably in between Magnus’s legs. “I’m a little offended.”  
Magnus removes his forearm to retort with a sassy comment when he is overrun with coughing again.

Alec’s grin turns down and his eyebrows knit in concern. “Alright, no work for you today. You need rest,” he says softly as he brings a hand up to Magnus’s forehead to check his temperature, “and liquids.” He leans back on his knees to sit up, running his hands down his husband’s body along the way, now noticing how warm he is. “Mmh, soup, coming right up,” he states as he moves to stand next to the bed, determined to take care of his sick man when Magnus grabs his arm and runs his hand down to capture the other’s hand. 

“I’d love for you to take care of me but you need to go to work,” Magnus croaked, “you can’t stay here and help me all day. I know you’re close to capturing that rogue vamp, you’ve put a lot of hours into this mission and Izzy and Jace need you.”

Alec takes a moment to gaze at his selfless husband. He eyes lock on bright golden cat eyes, his glamour slipping was proof enough that Magnus didn’t have much control over this. He sits back onto the bed in his black briefs, both hands cupping Magnus’s face and leaning in to softly kiss his forehead, allowing his lips to linger a second or two longer before he pulls back slightly. He rubs his nose with Magnus’s and whispers softly, “They don’t need me, and I know that you don’t need me to take care of you, but it is one of the husbandly duties I vowed to uphold,” and small smile crosses his lips, “in sickness and in health, remember?”

Magnus smirked and his eyes shown with nothing but adoration for the man holding him. “How very husbandly of you. And as your husband I should know better by now than to argue with a hard headed Lightwood.”

“See, you’re learning,” Alec says amusedly as he softly pats Magnus’s chest twice before kissing his cheek, “good husband. Now, get under the covers and relax while I make you some food and tend to your every need,” he states as he pulls the covers over Magnus and heads for the door, but not before turning around with a smile, “so basically just a normal day.” 

He laughs and ducks out of the room before the pillow thrown at him could smack into his face.  
Magnus can’t help the smile plastered to his face as he played with his wedding ring, how did he ever get so lucky? Thankfully, he has the rest of his life to figure out the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make the world go round and fuel my writing bug!  
> Come chat with me on Tumblr under the username nanf1c  
> Have a splendid evening darlings ♡


End file.
